lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Starkiller
'''Ian '''is the Reincarnation of Kid Buu. He is now a biological and artificial creation. With this new form he holds immense power, much more than what he just previously had. He is living on Exios with his "children". Power Ultimate Ian is very powerful. He has beat many enemies. He uses lots of strategy while fighting. He doesn't like it when he loses fights, and will sometimes go on a rampage. Ian has evil inside of him that he can't control sometimes, he has tried to expel it from him, which only creates evil, such as Echo, EI, and DI. EI and DI even fused making DEI, a very powerful evil who has both EI and DI's moves. When Ian died by trying to make sure Jaaku doesn't kill everyone, Jaaku outsmarted Ian and almost killed everyone if it wasn't for Vegitax making a shield around everyone but himself, making him, Jaaku, and Ian die. Ian was eventually reincarnated do to the blood of his fusion being around, which they added to a new clone of Ian, giving him all his power back and more do to the Fusion's power, though he did not gain all of the fusion's power, he gained enough to become stronger then he ever was. Ian drastically changed in appearance, but still has tons of power which should help him on the way. Appearance Ultimate Ian is a very tall, muscular man, he has blue outlines on his hair, and has a strong resemblance to Vegito. Ian wears the Supreme Kai outfit. Now that Ian was wished back to 15, he took a resemblance to Goku. He still has blue outlines around his hair, but he wears a similar Gi to Goku in GT, and he has an alternate Gi which is similar to Goku's in DB. When Ian was remade his appearence changed into that of an Exios, With blue and gold highlights all around his body. Stats Personality Ultimate Ian is a very serious kind of guy, he will do anything he has to to protect himself, or other people. Ian cares very much for his family, and will stop at nothing to protect his family, he will also do whatever he can to kill Evil! Ian is nice, competitive, and free. Tip: NEVER wake Ian up at night. If you do. When Ian was remade his personality stayed the same, but is more evil like. Techniques *Electro Shocker *Come at me bro *Special Beam Cannon *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Instant Kamehameha *True Kamehameha *10X Kamehameha *100X Kamehameha *1,000X Kamehameha *Destructo Disk *Death Saucer *See this face? *Chocolate Beam *Masenko *I'll see you in Hell! *Hell Tyrant *Ultimate Death *Death Gun *Take this! *Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Universal Spirit Bomb *Death Ball *100% Death Ball *Supernova *100% Electro Shocker *Hell Beam *I'm back! *YOU WON'T FORGET THIS! *Destruction Kamehameha *Super Destruction Kamehameha *10X Destruction Kamehameha Transformations and Power Levels Ian has no exact power level. Themes Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Saiyan Category:Sons Category:Kai Category:Sysop approved Category:Desaku Clan Category:Good Category:Lookout Crew Category:Converted From Evil to Good Category:Ultimate Character Category:Super Saiyan Category:Supreme Super Saiyan Category:Destruction Super Saiyan Category:Majin Category:Great Ape Category:Male Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Category:Main Character Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Made Category:Reincarnations Category:Pages with broken file links